Magical Lyrical Kamichama Karin- Second Edition
by yuziqi1999
Summary: This is actually the rewrite of my previous fanfic-which is still in progress- cause I found it too boring and long-winded. So, please enjoy. You may want to check out the first edition as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chappie 1: A New Girl!**_

**-At a train station in Tokyo-**

The girl with emerald green eyes and dirty blonde hair went to the girl with purple hair and the guy with icy blue eyes.

"Karin-chan! It's nice to see you. You're finally back from Kyoto?" Himeka greeted.

"Yup! It's been such a long time." Karin said.

"I really don't understand why I'm here." Kazune muttered, but it was loud enough for the two girls to hear.

"Then don't! Nobody asked you to come!" Karin retorted.

"Actually, I was the one who asked him to come. I just thought that we all should get a chance to catch up with each other." Himeka said.

Karin and Kazune sighed. Karin, Kazune and Himeka had been best friends since childhood but that was before Karin's mother had asked her to go back to the Garden of Time to gather the lost logia. However, as normal people on Earth do not know anything about the distant galaxies and of course not about the Time-Space Administration Beau, Karin simply lied that she came from Kyoto, a state near Tokyo where Himeka and Kazune lived, and that she had to go somewhere else for a while.

Karin and Kazune have been quarrelling with each other for as long as they could remember. They only stand each other because of the fact that both of them were Himeka's friend and they do not want the other party to think that they have won, or so they thought. In truth, Kazune has liked Karin since they met but he was just too shy to admit it. As for Karin, she sometimes enjoyed arguing with Kazune, but she still has not fallen for him yet. In fact, she had not had a new crush since her previous crush, which was Kirika-senpai. Kirika-senpai was Karin's senior from her school and Kirika-senpai was actually a girl, but she really looked up to her brother so she decided to be like him and she cut off her hair to pretend to be a boy. Karin had fallen for her real hard and she was quite heartbroken to find out that she had actually fallen for a girl but soon got over it. Now, Kirika-senpai and she are still in good terms and she was more like an elder sister, Onee-sama, to Karin and Karin often turns to her when there are problems. Yet Karin has never fallen in love since then.

Himeka and Karin began to catch up and Kazune and Karin began to argue occasionally which had to be broken by Himeka.

"Will you stop yelling? Geez, how noisy you are, screaming and shouting like that. Women are so annoying."

"You sexiest jerk!" Karin replied with a fist that earned Kazune a big bruise.

*A 'III' anime line thing appeared at the side of Himeka's forehead as she watched them fight*

Himeka coughed to gain their attention and said,"So, let's bring your luggage to our house then!"

The two agreed and Himeka was glad to break up their fight.

**-At the Kujyou's household-**

"Can somebody please remind me why is Karin living with us?" Kazune sighed.

"That's because Karin is our best friend and now that she has finally returned to Tokyo it is only nice that we let her stay with us, instead of asking her to rent a house outside. We have so many spare rooms anyway, and it saves Karin her renting money."

Karin nodded in victory, which made Kazune scowl.

Karin brought her belongings to her room on the second floor and was about to go out when she bumped into Kazune. They both fell to the floor, Karin with her legs spread apart. She looked up to a frantically blushing Kazune who was trying not to look at her. She then realised what happened and immediately closed her legs, blushing as well. An awkward silence followed. They soon got up and went to the living room where Himeka was waiting for them.

"So, Karin do you like the house?"

Karin nodded. At that moment, Karin's familiar, Arf, jumped into Karin's lap.

"Whoa! Is that a wolf?" Himeka asked.

"Yup, her- yes, it's a she- name's Arf and she is my awesome familiar. I got her a while after I was back in Kyoto."

"Cool!"

"You must be blind. That wolf is as ugly as Karin herself." Kazune commented.

"Why you jerk! I will never forgive anybody who insults Arf-san!" Karin yelled as she got up, leaving a shocked Arf to quickly jump off her lap, and charged at Kazune before trying to punch him. Kazune caught her punch swiftly and then the ring on her hand caught his attention.

"Where did you get this ring from?" He asked as his hands went towards the ring.

Karin snatched her hand from him and shouted," Let me go! This is a precious memento from my mother! I will not let somebody like you touch it!"

"Please, just a moment!" Kazune pleaded.

"Never!" Karin shouted.

Just then, the ring on her finger began to glow a bright pink. Kazune and Himeka shielded their eyes from the bright light. After about a good half a minute the ring stopped shining.

"Are you alrigh-" Kazune was cut off by Karin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Karin screamed as she ran out of the house, with Arf at her heels, leaving Kazune and Himeka staring at her.

When Kazune had unfrozen himself, he said, "I'll go look for her Himeka, you stay at home," as he ran out of the house in the direction Karin went. Kazune's mind was reeling as his legs worked. Was Karin the one he had been looking for? But yet he had felt the presence of two god rings when he had held her hand. If Karin had one, then what about the other? He did not have time to locate the other for Karin had run out of the house then and somehow, he lost the feeling of the second ring. He soon reached a cross where Karin could have gone left or right. He decided to try his luck and he went the left path.

Karin was deep in thought as she ran out of the house. She could not believe it! That sexist jerk had tried to touch her ring and did something to it! The only thing that her mother had ever given her! If anything happened to it she would never forgive him! Then she reached a cross and decided to go onto the right path instead. However, she was curious. She slowed down and took out the ring from her pocket. It was her Persephone goddess ring. (A/N: Persephone is Hade's, the god of the underworld, wife, so in other words she is the queen of the underworld.) She compared it to the ring on her finger. She had thought that the ring on her finger was a normal ring so she normally wear it and that her Persephone ring was the only goddess ring she had to transform with. If her mother's momento could have a reaction that means that it must have some power as well.

Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by the glow of her Persephone ring, signalling that a lost logia was near. She could hear screams nearby. She immediately transformed into a goddess. "Perséphone, reine des enfers!"

A black vest appeared at her cheat which stretched to just below her waist and ended in a 'V' shape. A red belt appeared at her waist and criss-crossed, forming an 'X' when you see it from the front with a pink skirt below the belt. A black barrier jacket (something like a cape) was around her neck and the ended just below her knees. Brown cloth boots, which ended just above the ankle, materialise at her feet, followed by thigh-high black stockings. To finish off the look, two black ribbons went an tied her hair into two cute ponytails.

"Bardiche," Karin muttered. An axe with a yellow ball at the top appeared at her hand. With it, she immediately flew went to the source of the shrieks.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chappie 2: Karin is a goddess-da shii!**_

_**(Actually she always have been but it's only now that Kazune and Himeka know)**_

Kazune had run for so long but yet he had not found Karin yet. Maybe I went the wrong path, he thought. Then, his Apollo ring began to glow, signalling the presence of a lost logia nearby. He went towards it and he saw the damage the lost logia had caused. Several trees had fallen and the electrical wires and poles had fallen down as well, with many light poles smashed.

He immediately took out his weapon and aimed at the source, the heart of the lost logia. Then, he saw a goddess who looked just like Karin flew above him before striking at the heart with her axe. He did not know who she was but it could not be Karin as she had only just known about her ring and would not be able to do god transformations. Still, everything else about her was the same. Her face and her height, all her physical features, even they way she stood and jumped was the same. Shaking his head, Kazune cleared his mind and concentrated on defeating the wrath of the lost logia.

He aimed and shot five arrows at the lost logia which would normally have defeated it but this time nothing happened to it. The other girl had struck many times as well. In addition, both of them had to keep dodging from the attacks so they were tired as well. Knowing that they could not win if this continues, Kazune decided to team up with that goddess.

"Hey do you want to team up to defeat the lost logia?" Kazune suggested.

"I will not team up with someone like you. Even if I did, there is only one lost logia. So, who would get the lost logia?" The girl responded as she jumped to dodge another attack, "But anyways, why aren't you transforming into a goddess yet? A human can never beat a god and the lost logia's power is close to one." (A/N: Gods can only be seen by people who have godly powers so if Kazune could see her that means that she knows that he is a god too. Hope this clears up any misunderstandings. 3)

Kazune was again surprised. Even the girls' voice was like Karin. But there was no way Karin could have known about their god transformations, he told himself.

Then, a sudden attack came from the lost logia and both of them fell from the sky to the ground. Karin fell to the ground and her goddess transformation disappeared. (A/N: This is for those who have not yet realise that Karin was the other girl who was fighting the lost logia. But Kazune does not know it yet.)

"Are you sure you don't want to team up? I don't think that you have the power to defeat it youself?" Kazune asked before he realise that the girl was 'gone' and beside him was Karin instead.

Kazune shouted, "What are you doing here? This place is dangerous! You should go to safety!"

Karin pouted but she was actually secretly relief that Kazune did not realise that she was actually the goddess. Acting dumb, she explained, "I heard some screams and I wanted to come and see what was happening. Anyways, what is happening?"

Another attack came and it was heading straight towards Karin. Karin tried to transform into a goddess again but she was too tired. Luckily, Kazune, who was worried about Karin, immediately transformed into a god. "Ego sumo Deus." (A/N: I believe you all know how he looks like) He blocked that attack with ease now that he was in his god form. "Karin, run! I'll handle this." Kazune said as he attacked.

"All right." Karin replied as she ran away. She soon stopped when she ran out of breath and to her surprise she met Himeka. "Himeka, why are you here?"

"Let's go to safety, Karin-chan." Himeka grabbed Karin and dragged her in the direction where she came from.

'Wahhhhhhh! That's where I came from!" yelled Karin but Himeka did not hear it. Of course, they ended up at where the lost logia and Kazune was.

"Didn't I tell you not to come back? Anyway Himeka why are you here? I asked you to stay at home. " shouted Kazune, pissed. An epic anime 4 curvey thing that looks like a diamond/cross appeared at his forehead. (A/N: I don't know what it's called but it's the thing that normally appears when somebody is angry.)

"I thought so…" Karin murmured to herself.

"Sorry, I didn't know." mumbled Himeka.

Just then, the lost logia sent out two strikes, one at Kazune and the other at Karin. Due to the fact that Kazune was not paying attention to it, it was too late for him to dodge and he got hit. Karin was about to be hit when Himeka jumped in front of her and took the hit instead. "Himeka-chan!" "Kazune-kun, Himeka-chan is-" She was stopped by the sight of Kazune's unconscious body.

"I'm so sorry Himeka-chan. You got into this instead of me…"

What should I do? What should I do? I can't do anything. It was normally Arf protecting her when she had problems and now she was just a weakling who can't do anything. If only her Persephone ring had not run out of power. (A/N: It happens to Karin quite often because she uses it every night to look for lost logia and in the day she might encounter some more and the ring's power is not limitless. She simply needs a few hours for her ring to "recharge" and the ring will be as good as new.) If only she had some more power. She wanted to be stronger.

Then, a bright light came from her Athena ring and it soon became bigger as it enveloped her. "I AM GOD!" She transformed into a goddess. The bright light seemed to have also healed Kazune and Himeka for they gained consciousness. With the sudden power, Karin raised her weapon (A/N: I don't know what it's called.) and was about to strike out at the lost logia when she and Kazune's outfits began to change forms. With their new outfits, they began to strike a pose with their backs to each other and at the same time they said, "The Evolution Of Love!"

Then, with their new power, Kazune ordered Karin to channel her power into him which she did and he aimed and they defeated the lost logia.

"We did it!" Karin said as she jumped and hugged Kazune, making Kazune feel really good but awkward at the same time. She soon realised that and let go of Kazune immediately, trying her best not to feel embarrassed.

Since Karin was in front of Kazune, she could not take the lost logia as it would cause suspicion so she let Kazune take and keep it.

Then Karin , Himeka and Kazune went back to their homes. As Himeka and Karin entered their house, Karin was wondering why Kazune had not followed behind when she found Kazune unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chappie 3: Himeka's Secret and explainations-da shii~**_

**-At the Kujyou's house doorstep-**

"Himeka-chan, Kazune… Kazune has… DIED!"

"WHAT?!"

*Epic house rocking scene*

**-In Kazune's room-**

"Himeka, is Kazune alright?"

"Karin, don't worry. Kazune always faints after a god transformation, which is why he avoids transforming into a god as much as possible. "

Karin felt a pang of guilt hit her. Kazune disliked to kamika but to save her he had. Yet in the end he was just digging his own grave and be killed by Karin.

"Let me tell you something, Karin-chan. Kazune-kun did not want me to tell you this because he was shy about it, but now he is unconscious so he can't scold me. Actually, last time, when we were young, Kazune was constantly bullied by his classmates and I would always help to bash them up. However, when we were in grade 4, Kazune suddenly changed. He said,' Himeka , I want to become stronger. Stronger so that I can protect you and myself and you won't need to be the one protecting me. ' Ever since, he has been training very hard and he has been protecting me since then." Himeka-chan reminisced softly.

" But why must he protect you Himeka-chan?"

"Because if he doesn't, I may disappear."

Karin was appalled. How can somebody as nice as Himeka-chan disappear from the face of the Earth? She felt the need to protect Himeka come back to her. Even if she had to kill Kazune and take his lost logia, she could still protect Himeka-chan.

"I'll protect you as well then, Himeka-chan! You don't have to keep relying on Kazune only. I'll protect you as well so you won't disappear!" Karin yelled with determination.

Himeka smiled. "Thank you Karin-chan."

"What's with the ruckus ?"Kazune yelled as his rubbed his eyes and sat up on his bed.

"Kazune!" Both Himeka and Karin exclaimed at the same time.

"I was telling Himeka that you don't have to protect her on your own anymore! I'll help to protect Himeka as well." Karin explained.

Kazune made a face: •_• before knocking Karin on her forehead.

"What was that for?" Karin muttered.

"Nothing." Kazune answered.

"Kazune-chan, are you feeling better?" Himeka asked.

"Yup, much better. Sorry for collapsing like that. " Kazune then turned his gaze to Karin ."Karin, I'm sure you have lots of questions so why don't you wait at the living room and I will soon explain everything to you. Oh, and may I have your ring, Karin? I need to research on it."

"Okay." Karin said as she slipped her ring off her finger and gave it to Kazune. Then, Kazune felt the powers of two god rings again, whch greatly confused him, but he shrugged it off as he saw the innocent-looking face of Karin as she and Himeka went to the living room.

**-In the living room-**

"Karin, I've finished researching your ring. There you go."

"Thanks." Karin said as she took the ring from Kazune.

"So, Karin, what would you like to know first." Kazune said as he sat down on the sofa opposite Himeka.

"Well," Karin said as she thought of questions that would make them think that she knew nothing about god transformation. She could not ever let Kazune know that she knew about it. "What are the rings and the special powers that we had just now?"

"The rings are actually greek god rings, made by Professor Kujyou, my father. This means that we can harness the power of the gods, but we must first have the god in us, in order to do a god transformation. There are a total of seven rings. The first being yours, the Athena ring. Mine, the Apollo ring. Then there is also Karasuma Kirio whose ring is Ades. He had also another ring which is very powerful which is the Zeus is also three more that we have yet to find. Among all, your ring, Karin, is the most special. Only your ring can combine with any other three rings to do the 'Evolution of love', which is something like a power upgrade. It was what we did back then. Both parties must have a spiritual understanding in order for the 'Evolution of love' to work. "

Karin nodded at the right places and tried to look interested because she was bored but when Kazune talked about the 'Evolution of love' she was very interested in it as she had never heard about it.

"We didn't have a spiritual understanding back then."

"Ah, we may not have it, but we had a common goal, which was to protect somebody and I guess that counts as well."

Then, Karin decided on another safe question."What about the chaos just now? What was that?"

" That was caused by the lost logia. Centuries ago, an artefact of great importance was broken into 25 pieces which are also known as lost logia and they are currently all over the world. However, we do not have to find them as the lost logia would normally move around from one place to another causing lots of chaos. There are many types of lost logia. The one we encountered caused was a physical lost logia. Others include emotional, mental, verbal, spiritual and others that we do not know yet. And also, remember what Himeka told you about her having to disappear? The only way to stop that and save Himeka is to gather all the 24 lost logia and the seven god rings. Currently, I have seven and the Karasumas have five. Oh, and one thing I forgot to add. Beware of the Karasumas. They are not finding the lost logia like us but are actually wanting to destroy Himeka. Now that you are helping us, they might try to kill whoever that gets in the way. So just be careful alright?" Kazune said.

Karon nodded. She was silently impressed that Kazune actually knew this much about the lost logia. Now, she knew how many lost logia he had. Though it only made killing him harder, she thought before correcting herself, yet no matter how hard, nobody could ever be stronger than her. Soon, the knowledge Kazune had would cease to exist, together with him. As it was already late at night, Karin decided to excuse herself so that she may continue to look for lost logia through the night.

The three went back to their rooms to retire for the night.


End file.
